


One Of Our Gingerbread Men is Missing!

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drarry Advent 2020 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bit Smutty At The End, Established Relationship, M/M, Weasley Gingerbread Competition, gingerbread men, oral sex (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: A special gingerbread man is missing from the tin.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Advent 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035414
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	One Of Our Gingerbread Men is Missing!

It was the evening of the Weasley gingerbread man competition. 

Harry was confident that, for the first year ever, _he’d_ be the victor. 

He levitated the biscuit tin from from the cupboard and surveyed his handiwork proudly. There was a gingerbread Teddy, with bright blue hair. There was gingerbread Ron wearing a Chudley Cannons jumper. There was even Draco, with white icing hair. 

Harry narrowed his eyes. One was missing!

“You’ve eaten _me_ ,” Harry complained, wrapping his arms around Draco’s middle. 

“I had parts of you in my mouth last night too,” Draco reasoned, “but you liked _that_ well enough!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
